


Bermuda Triangle

by spinningelectro



Series: [Winner fanfiction] Mafia!AU [1]
Category: K-pop, Winner (Band)
Genre: A bit sci-fi, ASSASSIN!DEAN, Assassin!Kim Jinwoo, Gang Violence, Kwon Jiyong is dangerous af, Light Angst, M/M, MafiaBoss!Lee Seunghoon, MafiaBoss!Woo Jiho, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sniper!Nam Taehyun, The Kim's' are family, don't ask me what happen in this AU, mafia!au, may contain spinoffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningelectro/pseuds/spinningelectro
Summary: Boss Lee Seunghoon thought he'd landed a pretty little angel at the bar. Things got complicated ;)





	1. Pour Up

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.  
> Just read the tags... (please)
> 
> Every chapters of this work is named after songs, sung/produced by the ones on the character list.
> 
> As always, I'm a new one, not native speaker. So I'm open to critics and comments. Thank you and please enjoy ~

1.

             **Pour up.**

It was late, and dark, wind howling in the back alley and hazing his mind.  _The more time passed, the more unfocused my eyes get_ , so now he shut them entirely, feeling the warm sensation pressing against his lips.

 _And suddenly your voice’s in my ears,_ the other slightly gasped, his breath light as feather and softly touched his skin.

_Making me dizzy…_

Seunghoon had never felt anything so real, yet so surreal, when their lips met and tongues joined in a fervent sweet kiss. Not with anyone, never before, until now.

With Jinwoo.

 

***

 

 

“Ginger-Ale, please.”

Seunghoon ordered and leant against the bar counter as the female bartender gave him a naughty wink, turning around slowly enough so he could catch glimpse of that slim waist moving, and he slightly snickered.

Downing the drink placed in front of him, Seunghoon gave a small sigh and loosened his shoulder, feeling the tension in his back decreasing remarkably. Regardless the music still buzzed annoyingly in his ears, and the crowded nightclub did nothing to help his mind relax. Normally it would; a night at the club would be like a nice recess bell for him; but after days and weeks of  _strictly business_ , of signing papers and travelling far and wide around the city,  _dealing_  with countless types of people: rewarding the ones who finished their job nicely done, and  _punishing_ those who dared to disobey.  And  _don’t_ get him started on all those meetings with  _Woo Jiho!_  – Seunghoon was simply not in the mood. Yet as a  _dedicated and caring_ boss as he was, it was only natural to care about his subordinates, whom had surely worked hard and deserved a night out; he just tagged along.

He glanced at Mino, his private driver, who was smiling like a dork flirting with a cute petite blonde in a dark blue (or black, he never noticed enough to know) mini cocktail dress; and tried his best to hide his smile. This dork, what the hell was “ _You’re gorgeous and I’m yours_ ” huh? He finished his drink and called for another, tapped Mino’s shoulder and told him to just enjoy his time. As if he’d need any sorts of bodyguard, Seunghoon prided himself on being his self-protection; and it was true that his combat skills were spot-on. “Red King” wasn’t just a title, he had fought his way up where he was right now, been through bloodbath to claim the rights of his throne. He gave the same shrugged to the two man he could spot in a small booth in the corner and raised his glass; as a signal for them to just chill out.

“Hey beautiful, two martinis.”

There were something about that cheerful voice that caught Seunghoon’s attention immediately, and when he looked up, he felt like his breath was taken away. In front of him, at the opposite side of the bar was this beautiful young man, with waving locks of brown and a dazzling smile, in his ripped jeans and a  _low-cut_  silk black shirt, with a suited black ribbon around his neck. He was laughing, such beautiful sound, as light and as ethereal as the ring of church bells. And from that moment onward, Seunghoon realized he could not take his eyes off that man.

He was accompanied with a friend, a considerably handsome young one. Same height, black hair, with droopy eyebrows, small eyes that tended to look down on everyone. It would be surreal if those two were friends (or  _together_  – but Seunghoon eliminated that possibility to give himself a chance), but it would seem to be true, as Seunghoon watched them chatting and drinking, and the  _angel,_ yes,  _angel it is,_ was smiling so brightly, nodding to the black-haired and pulled him towards the dance floor, and Seunghoon’s eyes followed with a gulp, soon his legs did the same.

It was like all the noises around the angel dulled away, all the lights were focusing on that one and only lithe form and angelic face; and gosh, Seunghoon didn’t drink anything but Ginger-ale, but now he thought even that kicked in. What else could explain this fluttering in his heart and the heat creeping up his cheeks right now? Who was he, how could he possibly make him feel this way, with his round sparkling eyes and his innocently laugh? – Seunghoon already found himself struck dumb with questions, torn between standing here staring like a total idiot or making a move. Gosh, who was he, an 18-year-old?

But everything was soon decided, as an unfortunate shameless hand was spotted wandering on that tiny waist, sliding downwards. It wasn’t his friend, that black-haired one wasn’t there; and the thought of some retarded stranger got his hand on this beautiful angel made his blood boiled. Yes, every bit of worries vanished from Seunghoon’s mind, and before he knew it, his legs already strode forward through the crowd, making his way towards the pretty one. Cracking some knuckles, he caught the shameless hand just in time before it wandered down any further and almost immediately snapped his wrist. The poor owner of that hand couldn’t even let out a single sound of pain before Lee Seunghoon clawed around his throat, his onyx eyes glowing a dead glare (for good measures).

“Fuck off.”

Simple, but effective, because judging from how the man fled, Seunghoon was sure he wouldn’t dare to return any time soon. Seunghoon grinned victoriously, didn’t notice how the other had turned back to look at him, large round eyes blinked at him, yet no sparks of surprise whatsoever, instead a corner of his lips quirked up a small smile, and the moment Seunghoon’s eyes caught that, he felt like his heart was whisked away.

“My hero,” he said, and Seunghoon might have imagined it, but the young brunette had just closed the gap between them, even just a tiny bit, “Would I get to know your name?” Gosh his voice, those eyes, those lips, he was so sweet and ethereal, and Seunghoon began to worry that he might feel too much for a man he had yet to know anything about. What the hell, whatever, the young man’s response was enough of an approval to him, to them, and Seunghoon wasn’t the one to let such a chance slip.

“My pleasure, and call me Hoon,” he smiled back sweetly, bit back his own nerves and brought his hand to the other’s middle, pulling him closer as the DJ set the mood from the dynamic EDM to the jazzy R&B, “May I have this dance?”

The young brunette smiled devilishly, brushed his tongue over his bottom lips as he turned back and swung his arms around Seunghoon’s neck. And  _god helped him_ , the way he moved, humming the lyrics in his sweet voice and swayed his hips rhythmically, the way those hands twirled the short hair on the back of Seunghoon’s head before sliding to the front, long fingers caressing down the bone of his neck and then downward along his torso underneath his designed grey long-sleeved – and Seunghoon almost forgot how to breathe.

_All the ties are getting loose, loose,_

_oh now I’m looking for love, for love…_

The man was gorgeous, beautiful, and there was a particular sensual languor in the way he moved himself, the way those brown, large eyes looked up at him, the way those lips slightly parted, tongue brushing over top teeth. And oh,  _oh,_ Seunghoon wasn’t prepared when the young brunette bent down on his knees, eyes still locked with his as he smirked teasingly. His fingers slid down Seunghoon’s pants; he could barely feel the soft sensation of the other’s fingertips brushing on his skin, and then  _very slowly_ making their way up again, with hips wiggling and hands firmly around Seunghoon’s belt, body leant upon him.

_And suddenly your voice is in my ears,_

“Hoon-ah…”

The pretty one purred, breath tingling against the exposed skin behind his opened collar, and he knew nothing else. Hands on tight where they belonged, he wrapped an arm around the other’s thin waist and let his body flow with music, slowly moved them to the position where they were glued chest to back and his front right against his behind, and didn’t resist one bit to buck his hips forward, feeling the curve of that tight ass, and  _oh,_  Seunghoon breathed in a sigh of appreciation. “Aren’t you here, with  _someone_?”

He reached forward as the brunette leant back against him, his head on Seunghoon’s shoulder, his chuckle echoed in his chest, “He’s a friend. He got me here because he’s got a soft spot for someone, okay?” The angel reached one hand up and brushed down his chin and turned sideway, breath softly touched the bare skin on Seunghoon’s neck, “Out of the picture, got it? It’s just you and me…”

“Naughty naughty,” he could see the long droopy eyelashes as the pretty’s eyes stayed half-lidded, lips pink and moist, face flushed with heat and blush dusting across his cheeks. It was so hot and Seunghoon couldn’t help his fingers roaming on the other’s front before slipping a hand underneath that soft cotton of his shirt, satisfied to hear him exhale. “You look like an angel baby but you clearly don’t act like one…” He leant down, teeth nudging lightly on the other earlobe, and the lyrics playing on the speaker right now were doing a great job encouraging him, making the brunette shiver.

_When lights go out it gets hotter,_

_We’re having deeper conversation than ever…_

“Well,” the  _angel_ gave a breathy grin and turned, his hand stopped Seunghoon’s before it wandered any further beneath, “to be fair, not all called me angel on first sight.”

He smiled, even though he was stopped yet didn’t feel at all disappointed. He took the slender hand, caressing those long, smooth fingers, skin soft even on the knuckles, so beautiful, so sexy, and Seunghoon couldn’t help but entwine their fingers together, holding them tight. “Then tell me, how I should call you?”

They now stood face to face, the brunette’s arms around his neck and his own wrapped around the other’s middle, music slowing down to the final chorus. “Jinwoo,” would be the name Seunghoon’d never forget – he had decided, and the way those soft lips moved sure tested his patience.

“Would I have the pleasure accompanying you tonight, Jinwoo?”

With a tug on his collar, Jinwoo pulled him down hastily, noses brushing and lips barely touching one another, and they both smiled in a mutual understanding.

“ _Come and take me_.”

 

***

 

 

It’s now back to square one, where they both escaped the club into the back alley and Seunghoon finally swallowed his nerves and forsake his title and smashed his lips onto Jinwoo’s, backing him up against the cold of the stone wall. Hands roaming underneath that black shirt and tousling Jinwoo’s chocolate brown hair, and Seunghoon felt everything dulled away, the cold breeze, the muffled noise of music echoed from behind that door. Here and now, all he knew was Jinwoo, his lithe frame, hot as hell, completely and submissively in his warm embrace, and  _gosh he smelt incredible…_  And his lips, oh did he mention those soft sweet lips, and with this warm sensation pressed against his own, Seunghoon felt like he could get drunk and addicted to this feeling.

“Open your mouth for me baby…” He purred unintentionally, voicing his mind out loud. And yes the angel granted his deep down wish.

Inside Jinwoo’s mouth was warm, and as sweet as honey, and the way their lips nipped on the other’s, the way their tongues meet and swirled together, tasting and sucking, and he tilted his head, pushing their exchanging in further. The sight of Jinwoo’s flushed cheeks and long dark eyelashes when he closed his eyes was priceless, and Lee Seunghoon had never seen anything more beautiful. Jinwoo was mesmerizing, the way his hand wrapped around his neck while the other caressing his jawline, oh all this mindless affections he gave, or was Seunghoon fooling himself?

 _Impossible…_ Seunghoon reassured himself, feeling the angel pulling away temporarily, those wide sparkling eyes looking up at him, those beautiful witty eyes. Jinwoo leant forward, pecking a few kisses on the corner of Seunghoon’s lips, then his cheek, along his jawline and it tickled around his ear, short gasps echoing in his ear and it was so  _goddamned_  sexy. He returned the kisses with ones on the white of the other’s neck, the corner of his mouth quirked up slightly as he heard Jinwoo’s breath getting heavy and his moans thrumming in his throat. Seunghoon hoisted him up the stonewall, and Jinwoo had to drop one of his arms to back himself up, his body jolted slightly each times those lips sucked on his Adam’s apple, and  _oh_ this hardness he felt between his legs; Jinwoo almost wanted to chuckle. Pressing his back on the wall behind him to keep himself stable, the angel gripped tighter onto Seunghoon and kissed his jaw, then just as slowly, brought his hand up under his chin with an enchanted smile.

… _But we can’t get any closer than this._

“Seunghoon-ah…”

 

—

_“My hero, would I get to know your name?”_

_“My pleasure, call me Hoon…”_

—

 

 

Lee Seunghoon immediately opened his eyes, a deathly shining blade dazzled him.  _Shit!_

Good thing he’d got excellent reflex. Hadn’t he jumped back right that instant, that dagger would have sliced across his throat and swiftly torn it up into shreds. But the danger was not gone, not just yet, because the owner of that knife still pointed at him right now, was none other than the sweet little angel with the sweet little innocent smile exhibited all night long.

Jinwoo still smiled, regardless of Seunghoon’s furrowed eyebrows and death in his glares, he still smiled his most angelic sweet smile, flicking out another knife in his other hand.

_I will do you tonight, private special,_

_do it stage, showing off our chemistry,_

_show me what you’ve got!_

“Why did you back up Seunghoon-ah? No fair, you were kissing me so passionately, it made me feel so good,” With each word he stepped one step closer, sighed dramatically, “This could have been easier you know, for both me and you,  _Red King._ ”

He knew him, he’d just stated his name. A tycoon, the infamous “ _Red King_ ” of the underworld; and Jinwoo knew exactly who he was. All of Seunghoon’s senses were now back in function as he eyed the young handsome man in front of him with cautious eyes. The way he used that knife was far too skillful for an amateur, flicking it out from his sleeves and wielding it so swiftly, no hesitations whatsoever, even though they were just making out no less than a minute ago. A professional, a hunter, and he was the prey.

To be honest, he wouldn’t be so appalled by the thought of being seduced into a trap by this beauty, yet this night could have turned out so much better, a hot messy affair in his car or some five-star suite.  _Hell,_ he was even prepared to bring Jinwoo back to his mansion, living his endless fantasy where he could do just anything with Jinwoo; and now he was  _pissed off_.

“Who hired you?”

He asked, and Jinwoo shivered in excitement at that cold piercing gaze. As expected of the great boss of the Lee family, Lee Seunghoon wasn’t scared, didn’t flee, and how those onyx eyes turned sharp and deathly in a split second,  _sexy_ , it intrigued him. Closer and closer, Jinwoo slightly licked his lips, “Guess, my dear. Who would want you dead? What would benefit him or her if you’re no longer? You know guys like me, we don’t give out our clients, so I wouldn’t say it was a pathetic pest in your family,” yep Jinwoo  _loved_  to be witty,  _loved_ to tease, he was and had always been the middleman, the one was hired to do the dirty work, and if those clients of his felt no bother to put the blood on his hands to keep theirs clean, then it would be just fair if Jinwoo exposed them just  _a little bit_ to those soon-to-be-dead.

And it urged a chuckle from Seunghoon himself, and Jinwoo felt like butterflies in his stomach.

“Let’s get this over with, shall we?”

In a blink of an eye, Jinwoo darted forward, flinging one dagger towards Seunghoon, which he quickly duck his head and dodged it successfully, leaving it plugged deep between the bricks of the wall. With the other blade in his hand he wielded it forward, aiming for Seunghoon’s chest. Mr. Lee had been engaged in combat many times, yet he had never been so fired up, head down low and bent his knees to dodge the sharp blade, then swiftly turned and kicked Jinwoo’s knife-holding hand. Swift, sharp, it was like their dance, their private dance, a toxic, dangerous, life-threatening dance, passionate with twisted fascination.

Jinwoo turned, broke free from Seunghoon with a jug of his elbow and a kick. He picked up his knife and Seunghoon gripped on the one plugged on the wall, and when he turned back Jinwoo managed to slice it across his chest. Oh Lee might have missed this, the sharp initial pain stung across his body and the warmth of his own blood, and it all triggered him. He wielded the knife at Jinwoo, whom must stagger a few steps backwards, then flung the dagger toward him and successfully managed a cut on his right cheek. Jinwoo was still taken aback, and that was enough of a chance for Lee, and he made sure to waste no time to swipe the brunette’s legs and got on top of Jinwoo when he fell down on his back.

“Caught you.”

He snapped the knife away and gripped hold on Jinwoo’s wrists, knees pressed tightly onto Jinwoo’s with absolute intention not to let him get away. The brunette just smirked blandly, it was his fault wasn’t it; underestimated boss Lee’s skills and let himself go. Jinwoo was caught, miserably, or may be he had  _wanted_ to be caught. There was something about Seunghoon that kept him restless, flirting with him felt so much different, and when they lips met, Jinwoo had wanted this dreamy feeling to last forever. How shameful, even though he was a victim…

“And then what? You’ll kill me, I assume?”

Seunghoon tilted his head, the question irritated him one, but somehow the calmness in the other’s voice irritated him ten-fold. “No, I won’t. In fact, it pains me enough to cause you this cut alone,” he smudged his thumb gently over the bleeding cut, the grief in his eyes took Jinwoo by surprise. And he pressed a button on the platinum ring on his index finger, it blinked red on the small ruby, “I’m not going to kill you, Jinwoo, but I’m taking you. I’ll kill your clients, so please, be a dear and tell me what you know.”

For a split second, even though Seunghoon’s grip on him had loosened and he had one free hand, Jinwoo didn’t bother to even think of escaping. The buzz on the ring was getting louder, it means that Lee’s subordinates must be coming soon, and he was running out of time. But Seunghoon’s eyes, warm in their proximity, and gentle, and trustworthy, it was strange for an assassin such as himself to say this, but he trusted Lee Seunghoon, a strange belief that he couldn’t explain.

It shocked him to reality when he saw a spark of light flicking up the building behind Seunghoon, and a small glowing red dot travelling slowly up his back to his shoulder, and  _dear God_  when it would land on the back of his head, Seunghoon would…  _No!!_

Jinwoo didn’t think at all when he gripped on Seunghoon’s shoulder and rolled them both on the side, just in time before the bullet screeched pass Seunghoon’s arm and hit the ground. Lee Seunghoon was astonished, the only thing he could feel then was the sharp burning pain shot through his arm, good thing that he’d remember to tense up before his torso hit the ground  _hard_. His brows furrowed and he flinched at the impact, then his eyes darted right up the tall building to see an anonymous shadow; Jinwoo’s company maybe?  _Jinwoo?!_  As soon as it hit him Seunghoon glanced back at the petite assassin, only to see him already on his feet, wide eyes, utterly surprised. A brief moment of silence between them before the howl of SUVs’ engine roared on the streets, footsteps and callings could be heard, it all startled them both back to life, and Jinwoo immediately realized his chance to turn around and run off.

 _Fuck!!_  He cursed under his breath and staggered up on his feet, one hand holding his wound on his left arm. It was impossible to chase the angel down now, the assassin was long gone, disappeared into the darkness of endless streets. Blood boiled in his veins and Seunghoon almost wanted to murder someone, Jinwoo was fast to get away and he practically had let him! His private slick black car pulled up behind him and his men soon surrounded their boss, coming with an “Are you okay boss?!” from Mino, who had just ran the whole alley looking for them.

The only answer given was the angry stomps of Lee Seunghoon entering the car, and then the sound of the door yanked shut.

 

 

***

 

 

“What the actual ever loving fuck???”

By the time Jinwoo made it back to their apartment, Nam Taehyun was furious. His gear was still at the door way, his shoes were still on, he was pacing back and forth (and back and forth) in the grand living-room with his cats looking at him with round suspicious eyes. Of course he’d be mad, he’d got the reason to be, Jinwoo had just screwed their 1-million-dollar mission!

“Calm down, you’ll wake up the neighbors,” ooh he shouldn’t have said that, especially when Taehyun was  _this_ pissed off, because it only triggered him more. “Who gives a fuck this is a fucking penthouse we own this fucking floor Kim Jinwoo!!”

“Right, enough with the  _fuck_ ,” Jinwoo huffed, taking off his shoes and sighed, then picked up his black sphynx cat and pet him, “Jesus it’s not our  _first_  failed mission.”

It really wasn’t, it was their third or fourth mission or so. But this time it was different, much different, because the reasons leading to other failures were quite understandable, for example there was one case of an ambush, and another where Jinwoo was outnumbered. Yet never before must Taehyun wait on that rooftop for ages just to watch his partner crazily making out with their target, then engaging in a combat that must have cost him waiting for half of his life; Jesus Christ Jinwoo always adored his knife but he’d also got a small pistol in his calf and this endless battle could have ended much sooner for fuck’s sake! And then  _finally,_ Taehyun knew he now got a good chance, he could finish this man, ended this mission and claimed the bounty, Jinwoo decided to screw everything and saved their victim!

“Jinwoo, what’re you hiding from me?” Taehyun queried, if he really had to lose that one million (and a sleepless night up the rooftop of a fucking windy night watching out for his partner flirting) then he had to know the truth, “It isn’t like you to let the target go free.”

Jinwoo stroke down his cat’s back absentmindedly and sat in their sofa, the only piece of furniture inside this huge living-room other than a 54-inch hung-up television. The moment he pushed Seunghoon away, he also surprised himself. What had he done? He’d just denied his emergency back-up, fucked up the mission, saved the victim and doomed himself. Yet what was this satisfying feeling that had engulfed him ever since then? He felt relieved, and somewhat happy, he  _saved_ Seunghoon on purpose. It might seem unintentionally, but it was an act on instinct.

“We already got half of the money as deposit, and they wouldn’t bother finding us. They’d got much more to worry about,” yep, considering he’d already given Seunghoon the clue, and Taehyun was sharp enough to make that out judging from how pale he looked right now.

“You didn’t… did you?” Wow Taehyung looked like he really needed to sit down.

“Don’t be mad at me.” Jinwoo hugged his cat tighter, eyes almost pleading, “Hey please don’t be mad. I’ll get us a better deal, okay? I’ll work for more…”

 _This’s the worst…_  Taehyun felt like he needed to re-open that wine cabinet and poured himself a double-scotch. Jinwoo’s other beige sphynx cat jumped up the countertop and his partner/friend walked up to him from the other side of the room, and Taehyun felt like there were three cats standing in front of him right now, not just two. He gave a surrendering sigh and took Rei (the black sphynx) from Jinwoo, reassured, “I’m not mad Jinwoo. And don’t hug him so tightly, your allergy remember?”

It only took that much for Jinwoo to beam with delight, and even Taehyun must admit, his friend had one of the most beautiful smile anywhere in the world.

“Right right, stop grinning, go take a shower then to bed, and I’ll do the same. It’s a long night.” And Jinwoo nodded like a 3-year-old kid obeying his mother, taking his leave, hopping toward his door. “And Jinwoo?”

Jinwoo turned back as the black-haired sniper looked up from his drink. When Taehyun dropped his voice and his eyebrows, things got serious around here, and so was Jinwoo.

“Meanwhile, stay away from Lee Seunghoon, okay?”

He quirked an eyebrow at that, yet at the same time didn’t find it too unexpected. He just gave a faint smile, and slipped inside his room.

Nam Taehyun sighed deeply, downed his drink in one gulf.

 

 

***

 

 

Later that night, while staring outside the night sky from the grand glass window of his bedroom, Seunghoon found his thoughts drifting back to Jinwoo; beautiful Jinwoo with beautiful doe eyes and beautiful dazzling smile. It was odd for Seunghoon to be  _missing_ someone this badly, truly. He had had his reputation of a womanizer, he knew how to play his cards right, to win someone’s heart. But vice versa? No. No one had been able to capture his heart, he had never been serious, he had never fallen for anyone. But Jinwoo,  _oh Jinwoo…_  Jinwoo made him fall for him effortlessly, and how ironic was it that now he realized how hard he could fall for one person.

But Jinwoo wasn’t just a normal person. This naughty angel intrigued him with everything he’d got. Jinwoo let him come onto him, let him flirt with him before seducing him back, let him believe that he had got a grip on him, that he was totally hooked, then the prey became the hunter; with his blade as sharp and fatal as his smile.

The file of Kim Jinwoo laid on his table, scattered everywhere on his desk. There were no clear picture of him, but as if Seunghoon would need pictures to remember him by. An infamous assassin, 12 victims confirmed killed, participated in at least 3 clean-up missions. A professional such as himself, accompanied by a sniper, and would recklessly let him get away after giving out his clients’ info? Impossible…

Seunghoon laid down on the bed, the pain rung in his chest where Jinwoo had left an 8 stitches cut and his arm stung where the bullet hit. Diameter 7.62 millimeter, Russian made, incredibly effective within 600 meter range. The sniper was right on the rooftop of a building, which was 70 meters tall top, and he missed?  _Bullshit_.

He remembered Jinwoo’s eyes at that time, the way those hazel brown hues widened and froze, and  _God helped him_  Seunghoon wasn’t flattering himself saying that he saw terror in those eyes at that instant.

Jinwoo saved him. Hadn’t he pushed him back at that point, that bullet would have gone straight through his skull and his brain would have been a mushy mess scattered on the ground. His assassin  _saved_  him, and Seunghoon couldn’t understand it. His occupation prevented him to believe anyone, it was irrational and reckless, and he couldn’t allow himself to be deluded. But Jinwoo’s eyes didn’t lie, or at least at that moment, and Seunghoon trusted what he saw.

Jinwoo didn’t want to kill him…

“Ah Jinwoo, what am I ever gonna do with you…”

 

 

\---------


	2. I'm not sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to summary, they both tracked down who wanted to kill Seunghoon, that's all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, I have been too busy, and it was so hard writing this chapter, I don't know why. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy ~

_._

His morning started with the sound of Rei and Bei scratching the door.

“Alright baby I’m coming.”

Jinwoo yawned and got up, ruffled his brown curls until it was all tangled. Rubbing his eyes, he reached to the allergic pills in the head cabinet and took his usual dose; he couldn’t touch his _babies_ without these, or else his skin would be reddened and itchy with a rash wherever the cats touched. A pain in the ass, yes, but he loved Rei and Bei too much, and he swallowed the pills without any water needed and opened his door for the two Sphynxs to come rushing in.

Jinwoo somehow enjoyed both of his free and occupied morning. On days like this he could start slow, with a nice morning shower and then feeding his cats while making his own breakfast. Taehyun would still be sleeping, burying his face in the softness of his pillow and not until the smell of freshly-brewed coffee filled the house would he wake up.

Mixing his coffee with a shot of rum, Jinwoo settled in front of his desk with the warmth of the beige cat in his lap. It was a peaceful morning, comfortably warm with a cool breeze of the late fall, even Rei on the window edge was enjoying it so much. He unconsciously stroke Bei’s back and took a sip from his coffee, a smile quirked up a corner of his lips just that easily. Pure, joyful, happy. Until the laptop flipped opened, and the remaining research of Lee Seunghoon popped up the screen, and that soft angelic smile turned into a devilish grin.

“Oh _Seunghoon Seunghoon Seunghoon_ …”

28 years old, not young anymore but still too immature to be crowned a king. And still younger than him, 4 months younger, _ironic wasn’t it_ ; they were flirting as if they were still hormonal teenagers in that bar the other day while both were approaching their 30s. Lee Seunghoon, boss of the Lee’s family, one of the most powerful, infamous and intimidated tycoons in the South Korean underworld. Originally was an underling, an outstanding, talented and extremely loyal underling under the rule of the previous boss – his uncle.

Around the time of four years ago, the Lee family was involved in one of the biggest purge down the underworld ever. Documents were very vague, but the picture was the same, a mysterious organization with countless mysterious deals on prohibited substance, it all went out of hand and the threat of unbalance in the underworld was getting higher and higher. Through a few investigations, they found out that the money and the substance were resources for a secret laboratory. That mysterious organization was up to something, something not pretty at all.

The previous boss of the Lee’s family led the attack on that lab, along with a few other gangs. It was a complete bloodbath, with uncountable collateral damages and multiple casualties. They brought the whole property down, the lab was turned into scratches. Workers slayed, scientists fled, and the area once was filled with modern equipment and technological experiments, now was nothing more than a dump.

Whatever happened there on that day, whatever the documents didn’t mention, Jinwoo had already got a grasp on it. But what he didn’t know at the time being was that the 24-year-old Lee Seunghoon, exceptionally talented, skilled in combat with a total control of the situation even if it was only one of him against six of them. It was this very event that proved his skills and his loyalty, granted Seunghoon his boss’s trust by saving the previous boss of the Lee’s family. It was this very event that granted Seunghoon his title later on: “Red King” – the King in Red, the crimson of blood that suited him so much; and _yes_ Jinwoo couldn’t have agreed more. The way those eyes sharply turned focused the moment he’d found his target, only then would those black hues turn so lively with the thrill of kill, captivating and intriguing, and it got Jinwoo right there, head over heels fawning about him.

May be Taehyun had a point to warn him to stay away from Lee Seunghoon momentarily. Because he could sense it, how dangerous this new territory was and how seriously involved he was becoming.

_//Security Alert//_

The red triangle glowing with an exclamation mark was buzzing on the right corner of the screen, startled Bei off his lap. Jinwoo stared at the monitor, green digits displaying several codes on the black screen, announcing him how his information was being searched and lured out. This underworld had its rules, information of course could not be leaked through some sources online, it must be searched carefully, through blood samples, fingerprints, accesses on credit cards, glimpse on the security cameras where they were seen at, police records, archives, and so on. Taehyun had installed this protection program on for him; he wrote it himself, developed it and installed it for Jinwoo. This program allowed him to know when someone was looking for him through these sources above, and if necessary, shut down that source. Of course this protection wasn’t that thorough, it had its drawbacks, supposedly if people began to search for him through other people, ones who had known of him – Offline sources, in short. Ah, whatever, as if he would mind those small details, Jinwoo didn’t care that much.

There should be two possibilities of whom had been lurking for him at this moment, but no doubt both of those came from the same family, the Lee’s. Rei jumped onto the desk and took a glance at the screen full of green digits, then those witty large black eyes flickered back at his owner, and he returned that gaze, as if his cat understood him. Taking a long sip of from his coffee, the brunette leaned back on his chair, tapping  the mouse click, God knew what was he planning in that pretty little mind, when the green codes were listing Jinwoo’s most recent data one by one, his recent cases, updating data on a few places he had been seen at recently, a casino, a dark street corner recorded by a minimart’s security camera, a local news stand, a cafe terrace,… And _that_ bar. From five days ago. And Jinwoo frowned, put his coffee down to have all ten of his fingers on his keyboards, and he started typing in his own commands, within a minute, appeared on the screen was red characters glowing in a small red rectangle block, saying: “Data Terminated”.

“What’s all this buzzing about?”

Taehyun was now half-awake, messy bed head and squinting eyes, not yet used to the sunlight filling up Jinwoo’s room. The brunette looked back at him and regained his usual joyous smile, standing up and picking up his Bei again and gave him a gentle kiss.

“Nothing. Morning Taehyunie, what shall I make you?”

 

***

 

Seunghoon just couldn’t get Jinwoo out of his head, and he didn’t even try to.

It had been two weeks since that fatal/fateful (?) day, and Jinwoo appeared every night in his dreams. Jinwoo’s profiles scattered around on his desk, Jinwoo’s pictures on his pillows, the sensation of those warm hands and that heated body came back to him every time he closed his eyes. He just had to search for him, only that way he could make out what exactly was it he felt. But Jinwoo was way too subtle, all the searching were almost in vain. His assassin was never seen in the same place twice, and there was hardly anyone left alive after his mission to tell the story. However, there were always ways to find someone in this industry, yes, and it wasn’t that hard – he just had to ask the right person.

“Kim Jinwoo? Oh no, he’s a _sweetheart_ and you’re not getting anything from me.”

Once during a private meeting he mentioned the name with one of the most infamous informant of the underworld, _Kwon Jiyong_ , and look what he’d received. What the _fuck_ did he mean by “sweetheart”? Seunghoon wanted to question more, yet at the same time disgusted the idea of asking why, and he was _this_ close from leaving the room when that snicker stopped him, “Ah, too many search for that name these day, ahhh _Jinuuuuu_ what have you done exactly?”

The Red King quirked an eyebrow in return, and a thought flashed his mind. Someone _else_ was also lurking for him, of course, why not!? He leaked the information of his own client to a rival like him, if he was to be hunted now, that would be expectable, _shit_ , and Jinwoo knew that risk! He must have thought he would be able to avoid that risk, because he could have killed him, and that small piece of information could have never been leaked. Jiyong looked at his emotionless expression with keen eyes, something seemed different about Lee Seunghoon, much, _much_ more interesting, “ _Oh_? But _my King_ is not like others, is he? _My King_ wouldn’t harm _Jinu_ , _would_ he?”

“Kwon Jiyong.” He exclaimed with a grunt, shot a glare at him through a corner of his eyes, and that was enough of a warning, “Mind if I ask why you cared so much about a singular assassin, it isn’t like you?”

The red-haired laughed as he drew out a cigarette, lit it and brought it to his lips. Interesting, interesting, the notorious boss of the Lee’s was actually paying attention to someone other than his own family’s business, and now why was that? He knew Seunghoon was cold, he knew Seunghoon was distanced, he knew that was a wise yet ruthless, an understanding but unforgiving man. And that was good, a young boss needed to be, but now Kwon Jiyong didn’t see that cruel young man, he saw a man with worries and concerns, about someone whom had wanted to kill him.

“Same goes for you, Red King. Am I seeing you _caring_ for him?”

He received no further comments than a challenging smirk, but Jiyong knew the silence revealed enough. “Intimidation wouldn’t serve you well, Red King,” he gave that a pause, only to trigger someone’s patience, “but for your fair payment, so I’ll tell what I know.”

 

***

 

Approximately twelve days later, the casino downtown was reported attacked. Straight up the VIP guest private room, through layers and layers of strict and dense securities, a single assassin pierced through and killed four men, one of which had a rather high status within the family. One and only one absolute assassin.

“It was _him_ , boss.”

Kang Seungyoon stood in front of him with an ice-cold expression, hands crossed behind his back. His boss refused to turn his chair back to see his subordinate’s face, instead stared out at the night sky from his office window, hands clasped under his chin and eyes closed, expressions unreadable. _Of course_ , who else could it be? Kim Jinwoo had himself a record of explicit disguise, he feared not showcasing his own sex appeal to allure his preys; for Lee Seunghoon it was no difference, and for this case as well. Blending in as one of those young boys whom would satisfy those dirty old retards’ wildest guilty pleasures for money, he could easily get passed the corridor, then the hall, into that VIP room under the cover of a callboy. Getting in, easy and done, now getting out was the real deal.

“It was odd for him to follow up such a case, don’t you think?”

He voiced his notion, eyes sharp and focused on a blurry point out there in the dark. The assassin escaped through the ventilation tube, where led him up to the rooftop, they assumed. _No,_ there must be something else.

“You mean _he_ didn’t do that? That’s bullshit, Lee.”

He sure spoiled his assistant too much so he could be speaking in that tone toward his boss. “I meant no such thing, no doubt it was Jinwoo. What I meant was, he’d got no reason to do it.”

“Are you joking? He’s still after you?”

“Someone who was bold enough to seduce me directly and take me one-on-one now changed his tactics to come onto me through my underlings?” He spun his chair back and looked Seungyoon straight in his eyes, “Jinwoo is not that despicable. All his previous victims, in each cases of failures, that’s each time he changed alibi, living places, he disappeared from that land and that failure, that’s his way of denial. He stayed out of trouble.” All of Kim Jinwoo files, all the leads that Kwon Jiyong gave him, he read them so many times that one must have thought he must learn them all by heart. “This time should be no difference, why is he not giving up?”

Whatever others might say about his boss, how young he was or how inadequate, Seungyoon knew he was never a blind man. He thought differently, but that didn’t mean he did not consider things carefully. “So he’s not over with you yet.”

“Not with me,” he saw the young boss’s black onyx eyes went stiff, and his expression rigid as he spoke, “There’s someone else. A third party.”

Those three words alarmed Seungyoon immediately, and they both came upon the same conclusion.

“ _His client_.”

 

***

 

Exactly five days after the failed assassination on Lee Seunghoon, there was a car chase reported downtown, three black UVs after one single red Audi, all four vehicles roaring throughout the streets. 10 PM, Hongdae, outrageous speed, gunshots recorded. The red vehicle got away. It was Jinwoo.

Seven days after the failed assassination, residences in a community building reported violence. Three phone calls were made to the police departments, terror in civilians’ voices clearly shown. When the police arrived, three men down, one one the run, and the blood trail led them to the last person, who was barely breathing. None of those victims knew who had beaten them up. He just knew it was Jinwoo.

Eleven days after the failed assassination, the penthouse of the high-class building in the West side was attacked. Intense violence, furniture smashed, glass broken, pieces scattered everywhere. When the ruckus were done with, the top fancy penthouse was nothing left but rubble of brick dust and gun powder, totally wreckage.

He got there as soon as his spy alarmed him, yet still once he came to the floor, all was now bathed in blood. Blood pooled in the sink, blood dripped on the floor, trailing from the elevator down the hallway. Walking out of the lift and his foot immediately met a corpse, sitting against the wall, blood splattered from a his head up the beige wall. Another lied on the cold hard floor, and the third one was dangling from the ventilation tube above the ceiling; all killed by a single shot in the head. Seven corpses found within the floor, death by blood loss from multiple severe cuts and gunshots. The wind was howling through the broken window and there was blood lingering on the glass pieces and Seunghoon gave it a once over, as expected, one was found on the ground, death by shock and ruined by the impact caused by almost a hundred-meter drop.

Jinwoo had soon disappeared.

 

***

 

“But what enraged him?”

Dean voiced his own wonder as he fumbled with the keyboards. There was little that could be recovered from Jinwoo’s PC, the CPU was wrecked and the screen was smashed during the affray, but the hard-drive still remained intact, and now Dean’s task was to crack it.

“What do you mean “enrage”?”

“He did not kill anyone in the car chase or when he was attacked, did he? And he killed them mercilessly, just for attacking his house?”

“There are two people living in that house,” Seungyoon cut in, “Nam Taehyun had enough reputation of a ruthless man.”

“And he used guns, Kim Jinwoo favoured knives. Those who were killed instantly were Nam Taeyun’s victims, but Kim Jinwoo’s died slower.” The black-haired boy, according to Zico, was an analysis, and he sure proved himself to be, “I can only guess that he lost his temper when he threw that unfortunate one out of the window, but something must have caused it. He didn’t budge killing them when they ambushed him the last time.”

“Dean’s got a point, Kim Jinwoo strikes his attack right the day after,” Mino spoke with agreement.

They all looked at each other, and then back at their boss, whom still remained silent. Seunghoon had been like that all evening, and it was so fucking obnoxious, it was like he knew the key factor to this whole mess yet refused to share. They sighed, it was always impossible to read the boss’s mind, though it was no need to. Time had prevailed, why Lee Seunghoon was eventually the rightful King to the thrown after all, and all they needed to do, was to trust and follow _His Majesty._

 

***

 

Heart-wrenching news came on the fourteenth day after the failed assassination. Bodies found in another wrecked storage near the West port, only that this time, there was only one corpse. Tied to a chair, tortured and beaten up, unable to recognize, murdered by eighteen cuts.

“All descriptions matched, Lee.”

Woo Jiho was the only one dared to stand in that room to announce that news, no others dared to. “Male, mid-twenties, 1,78 meters tall, brunette. There are still some tests running but, this was found at the scene,” he said monotonously, throwing a pouch on the table. Lee Seunghoon reached to it, poured out two metal pieces of a broken knife. _American Wilco, goddamn it,_ Seunghoon grit his teeth, he could still remember that knife flickered in and out by Jinwoo’s skillful hand.

“I want to see the corpse.”

He held the knife in his hand, didn’t even mind the sharp edge. The sharp stainless steel surface reflected his onyx eyes, even sharper and deadlier than the dagger itself. Jiho didn’t say a word, only looked to Dean in the corner, and the black-haired boy simply turned his laptop screen towards _the King_ , his face emotionless.

“Hyuk found a footage, storage security camera,” Woo Jiho announced shortly, before this whole room sank back in silence, where the only sounds heard were from the affrays, all that thuds, humiliations and tortures, and the muffled screams from the poor young man on the stool. Dean squinted and looked away, biting his bottom lip, he refused to look down to see that slim figure squirming in pain, or those beautiful features sabotaged by punches and kicks. It was him, it was really him, Kim Jinwoo, without a doubt, and before any other can speak a word to confirm it, the sharp piece of the broken dagger came flying and pierced through Dean’s laptop screen, making him dropped it instantly.

“Get out.”

It was like his eyes were glowing with wrath and madness, his hand was still dripping with blood where the edge cut through the flesh of his palm. His voice was dry and his tone was cold, he was breaking beneath that stern exterior, “Leave!”

Even when one wall away, all the people in the mansion could still hear the echoes of the _Red King_ ’s sorrow.

 

***

 

 _Death_ would do him well, for now, Jinwoo told himself that.

To be honest with himself, he didn’t plan this. He planned to lay down for a while, and pack his bags and go, like he had always done, like those previous failed missions he’d had. Taehyun had already set their course, to escape to the south, blend in there and take up a new lead. He had already set up everything, and Jinwoo did what was told, he prepared, he was ready to leave. This apartment. This city. Lee Seunghoon…

Lee Seunghoon was different from his other victims. He was a charming handsome young man, an undoubtedly passionate and possessive lover, and more importantly a matching opponent. It was thrilling, everything, sensational and thrilling, even the flirt, what they spoke, what he had told him, how he kissed… Jinwoo wasn’t one to fancy these affectionate gestures he gave, this sexual pleasure he lured people into; yet after that night, all he could dream about was Seunghoon’s lips against his skin.

Perhaps it was more than mere intrigue, perhaps he was infatuated. With how angry that man seemed seeing a stranger’s dirty hand feeling him up from behind. With how smooth he was with his moves and words. With the way he handled him like a treasure, the way he treated him as if he was a precious someone and not just a one-night affair luckily picked up from a bar. And when that large figure laid upon him, how Seunghoon’s slender hand went from roughly snapping his knife out of his hand, to gently caressed the cut on his face. The moment Jinwoo felt the dread choking his throat seeing Taehyun’s sniping on the building behind Seunghoon, it was like he could already see that future within seconds displaying in front of him, with _the King_ stained in _red_ collapsing on himself, and surprised him how much he feared that vision.

“You should have let that bastard die in my hand.”

Taehyun muttered, to which he replied with a shake of his head. He simply couldn’t. When Seunghoon called him _his_ angel, he had already got a grasp on his heart.

He delayed, and delayed his departure. It wasn’t that he couldn’t stand being away from Lee Seunghoon – who was he, a helpless virgin having his first crush? Jinwoo wanted to know what Lee’s next move would be, now that he had given him the hint of his client – the coward who wanted to overthrow his boss yet didn’t get the guts to. He wanted to know how that so-called ruthless man would react to this complicated situation, where his own cousins – the eldest son of the previous boss, whom Seunghoon deeply looked up to. Lee Sangjun, and his younger brother – turned out to be the ones couldn’t handle the ugly truth that their father handed the highest thrown to an outsider, and planned his assassination out of childish jealousy.

Well, just a small, tiny part of him also stayed to see, if Lee Seunghoon would lurk for him, hunt for him, chase after him.

Yet how disappointing it was, how slow Seunghoon was acting, those cowardly imbeciles were even faster than him; it made him even wonder, if the man was even serious. Chased him down, ambushed him on the streets, but coming to his own territory? – That was their loss. Taehyun was a force to be reckon with, and this floor had already been a minefield. They got securities cameras and thermal sensors everywhere in this building to know exactly where the enemies were coming; they got their own exit covered. This was their battleground and they were already winning; but Jinwoo was still _pissed_.

Yet while being treated with such a half-assed attitude, Jinwoo still wondered. Faking such a death wasn’t so hard for himself, it was never challenging to pretend to surrender after putting up a bare minimum resistance, not to mention he tricked them into believing that they had managed to catch and tie _Kim Jinwoo_ to that chair. _Oh_ how it made him laugh, how would that arrogant brat Lee Sangjun realized that it was actually his own _brother_ whom he had beaten up and stabbed to death; and standing beside him was really the assassin he had wanted to kill.

“It was a waste of time, you know?”

Taehyun sighed, leaning back against the headboard as Dal jumped to his side. This hotel room rather seemed too cramped for two grown man and five cats.

“It will end tonight.”

Jinwoo replied, polishing his knives, trying not to let the two Sphynxs got their paws on his… _inventories_. The end came tonight, when his victim was still gloating on his imagining triumph, when he was least alert. “Still back me up?” He turned to Taehyun with a timid look, he knew it was much to ask, but it wasn’t that fun working alone.

And the answer delighted him the whole night, “Always.”

After this night, he would really disappear, Jinwoo told him so. He needed not any further expectations, high hopes were a luxury. Yet he couldn’t help this aching question in his chest when he stared out into the night sky.

He wondered if Seunghoon’s heart at least lost a beat when heard about his death.

 

***

 

There was something off about the atmosphere in here, Jinwoo thought to himself when he reached Lee Sangjun’s mansion.

Approaching from the east side of the area, over the fence of the garden and up to the second floor balcony, Jinwoo did expect himself to suffocate one or two guards to let himself in walking freely on that corridor. But no. The mansion was oddly empty, and strangely quiet, or at least on this side of the building. Something was wrong, it was all so spooky, and Jinwoo’s guard was higher than ever.

Pulling his collar up, he straightened up himself and navigated the way toward the main hall, and from their Sangjun’s office. So quiet, he didn’t like this. The closer he got to the main hall the stronger the smell got, fragrance of metal and gun smoke, mixed in with the smell of blood. Making a turn, in front of him were bodies everywhere here and there, blood splattered on the floor and against the wall, weapons scattered on the ground. In short, a total bloodbath. Jinwoo clicked his tongue, someone _else_ got to Lee Sangjun before him.

“Hmm, so that bastard was right after all,” The voice echoed from the other side of the hall, where a man stood, armed with two short-guns on both hands, deep blue hair over his eyebrows, small sharp eyes with deadly piercing gaze flickered upon him, his plum pouty lips crooked up into a smirk, “You are actually alive.”

 _Zico_ … He honestly didn’t expect to see such a face here, but before he’d got anytime to be surprised, another man appeared at the end of the corridor, this one relatively younger, deep green hair with a pair of glasses, flashing a beautiful orange that he initially loved. “This way, sir.”

Jinwoo squinted his doe eyes, that face somehow did ring a bell – he had checked his files before, the driver of Lee Seunghoon’s, Song Mino, wasn’t he? _Oh no…_ He laughed at himself, it can’t be _him_ who got here first.

Mino pointed to a door when a black-haired young boy opened it for him, also sharp eyes with pouty plum lips, somehow softer features. The assistant, Kang Seungyoon, his memory was still excellent. And of course, behind that door, would be the boss of them all, the victim that slipped through his fingers no less than two weeks ago, his failed assassination.

“Evening, Jinwoo.”

There he stood, Lee Seunghoon, with his back facing the window and his face towards him with a smile. What to describe such a smile, gentle, relieved, yet unforgiving, maybe? They weren’t alone, Sangjun was in there with them, tied to a stool, rags in his mouth, sweats wetting his forehead and squirming in pain; in the exact position where he had tortured his victims in the past. And now he was just same as lamentable, staring at Jinwoo with wide eyes, all of his screams and questions were muffled into incoherent noises.

“Seunghoon-ah.” He smiled, drawing out his shining knife, giving Sangjun a once over, “Aww didn’t you tell him yet, my little trick? Look at him all terrified and shocked, come on, I’m just not dead, I’m not a ghost.” And with that, he intently brushed that poor bastard’s cheek with the dagger in his hand.

Yet contrary to Jinwoo’s playful demeanor, Seunghoon furrowed his eyebrows, utterly serious “I’m not entertained, Jinwoo.” Bang! Sangjun screamed painfully as the bullet hit his thigh, “In any case, I refused to see your beautiful face; or even just a mask of it on another; being violated like that. And this,” He flickered the broken knife piece in his hand before stabbed it right through his poor little cousin’s other thigh, making him screech again, “What a nice souvenir you left me. Have you had your fun? You honestly believe I would buy that?”

 _Ah, he’s so damn hot_ , Jinwoo breathed, one step closer to the Red King, his knife hand pressed closer to Sangjun’s throat, “Oh don’t be a buzzkill. Who said that I’m an angel? Isn’t this what angels do – returning to heaven?” That feeling, he had recalled, how exciting it all was, playing such a game with Lee Seunghoon, “Besides, did you weep for me?”

Seunghoon looked down at his pretty little minx and couldn’t help a frown, and he slid a hand around Jinwoo’s waist, pulling him close, “You won’t die under my watch. I will never let that happen. Now, here we are again, your victim isn’t me anymore, so can you please tell your partner on the building two hundred meters away from here to stop sniping on me through the window behind me?”

He laughed against his lips, and then leant up, pressed a kiss to Seunghoon’s own, and in just that brief moment, they indulged in each other. A good while passed and they parted, and no, they weren’t rude enough not to notice the poor existence still in the room.

“Now, eighteen cuts wasn’t it? It’s gonna be a long night, mr. Sangjun, but _oh_ , it’s not like you’re gonna live through it.”

 

***


	3. Put my hands on you

 

Windy. Wind was howling in the depth of the alley and the depth of his mind. Jiyong’s flaming red hair covered his sharp eyes, and he thrust both of his hand deep in his pockets. The mansion in front of him was as black as the night, as quiet as the grave. Just yesterday, it had been a fancy residence, where all the richest in this filthy world enjoyed their wealth and bathed themselves in twisted pleasures. But everyone knew, the boss of the Lee’s _left no one behind_.

This wasn’t murder, it was slaughter. Over thirty men in a single night, one of which was his cousin. The first son of his previous boss, along with the second one, all dead with eighteen severe cuts on themselves, only different destinations.

“He killed him only for Jinwoo.”

The truth was, Lee Seunghoon had always known the hatred and jealousy of his cousins to him. He noticed all their rebellious actions, all what those punks had pulled behind his back, and he let it all slide, turned a blind eye and ignored it all, silently fixed all the troubles left by their actions. Because of their late father, the boss he had looked up to. But when Lee Sangjun targeted Kim Jinwoo, violated and tortured “Kim Jinwoo”, and killed “Kim Jinwoo”, Lee Seunghoon now did not tolerate, and he showed no mercy.

“Hahaha,” Jiyong felt so refreshing, that cold hard stone turned out to have some feelings after all. Kim Jinwoo stirred it in him, called it whatever, mere interest, maybe intrigue, yet Jiyong could never have forgotten the fire he saw in Lee Seunghoon’s eyes, beyond that wrath, he was afraid, of any possible harm might concern Kim Jinwoo – oh deny it all he wanted, he was worried alright. Kwon Jiyong saw it as clear as day…

“You saw that too, didn’t ya?”

He breathed in and spoke to the shadow of the night, and _they_ answered him.

“The young Lee fell for that assassin. Use that opportunity well, Jiyong.”

Kwon’s long, hysterical laugh echoed through the night as he bowed to _them_.

“With pleasure.”

 

***

 

Seunghoon took up the bad habit of smoking when these migraines bothered him too badly.

In this pastel mist of the smoke, he could hear the argument of the past meetings. The angry shouts, unreasonable accuses from the people before him, the elders of this family. Seunghoon could feel those words stabbing him from the inside, of how ungrateful a kid he was, how outrageous his actions turned out to be, how disgraceful this whole situation was to the family and his previous boss; and it all pricked his heart. Seunghoon rubbed his temples and inhaled, the cigarette burnt bright red at the tip and then fading, and the room became all foggy.

_“He was wrong to trust you with such high power, kid.”_

Drumming his fingers along the table’s edge, Lee Seunghoon spun his chair back, watching as warm lights began to rise from the east horizon, and the dull black curtain of the night brighten up with a bluish touch. It was dawning, he hadn’t slept all night, yet his mind was never clearer.

_“He might have, but he had his reasons to choose me. He knew that brat Sangjun would bring the family to its doom, he deserved the punishment.”_

_“You fool no one Hoon. You were never that good with sharp edges.”_

His cigarette was all burnt up and he blew his last smoke. Yes, he was never good with blades, his specialty was pistols, revolvers, guns. It was Jinwoo’s specialty, he had his ways with sharp blades. It was almost like he fancied them, adored the thrills of close combat, and he yearned for satisfaction when watching life dying in his victim’s eyes, knowing that his blade ended it. Seunghoon was there when Jinwoo wielded his dagger and stabbed that prick eighteen times that night, and he watched through the whole thing. The first few cuts were only aimed at the flesh, butchering his victim bit by bit, and enjoyed his pained expressions, the muffled screams. Then came to the vital parts, where blood would spill more and the wound would become deadly. Such brutal act and Jinwoo pulled it off mercilessly, ruthlessly, Seunghoon saw joy gleaming in those exquisite brown hues, like a young child playing with his favourite toy; but a bloody blade was no toy, and a real bloody corpse was no doll; and that was definitely a satisfied smile he saw when life was dying in Sangjun’s eyes as the eighteenth cut swiftly slit his throat. And God, just when he thought Jinwoo couldn’t possibly be any more gorgeous.

He looked at the crimson red splattered on Jinwoo’s face, red was his colour. One hand palmed a side of his face, Seunghoon leant in, drew out a kiss, and Jinwoo accepted him. They lingered a moment, nipping on each other’s lips as hands just brushing, thumb caressing the back of the hand, then Jinwoo pushed him gently away and gave him a pointed look. Seunghoon kissed his hand when Jinwoo bit him goodbye.

“I have to go, it’s better that way.” He took back the hand, but Seunghoon’s eyes were sharp on him, his grip was firm. “You can’t be seen with the murderer of your familiars.”

How heartwarming, “Oh now, am I seeing you care about me?” Seunghoon flashed a stupid grin but yet complied, letting go of the hand, “Fine, you go, you can’t be seen with the murderer of his own underlings.”

Yes, Seunghoon let him go, and he took the sin of murdering his cousin - it had always been his intentions anyway. Frankly, this was set up to meet Jinwoo again, because he knew that he would be back to get his revenge. Wasn’t it sweet, other people would just made a reservation at a fine restaurant, maybe brought flowers, but as a notorious mafia boss he was, what could be more romantic than bringing his nemesis as a gift for him to finish his life? _Classic_.

Thus, honestly Seunghoon sympathized with his elderlies rather than being mad and grumpy at them. He had always been an unruly brat who refused to take orders and do whatever he pleased, whatever he felt right; but the previous leader must have chosen him for a reason, which made his bad habits tolerable in the eye of elders. It wasn’t the killing what enraged the family members; it was crucial for a leader to know who was serving him and who wasn’t, to know who was loyal and who betrayed. And now after all that, for the first time after the previous boss passed away, Lee Seunghoon put an end to all their insolent doings with a worthy punishment; it could be considered a rightful act.

But he spared one man.The assassin hired to kill him, not only escaped after his failed attempt, yet also planned to kill his own client Lee Sangjun before he himself was executed; all those sins, and he still lived, under the protection of the boss himself. He did all this for Jinwoo. And didn’t regret it. And that triggered them all.

 

***

 

The meetings sometimes just seemed endless, and it could just get longer and longer now that their boss was this distracted. Kang assistant rubbed his temples, took a glance at how vague Seunghoon looked while staring at the documents in front of him, his index finger drumming on the edge of the table and his head nodding in slow motion; and Kang Seungyoon-ssi already knew that this meeting had been all for nothing.

“Boss,” He started with a gentle call, there was no response, “Boss.” See, obviously no attention at all, Seungyoon sighed, “Lee Seunghoon!”

Seunghoon ignored his assistant the first two calls, but it’d seem that Seungyoon’s patience was running short, “I’m listening.”

 _That little prick_ , as if Kang couldn’t see that smirk quirking up a corner of his lips. “Don’t ‘I’m listening’ me when you clearly weren’t. The elders are enraged.”

“Of course they are. I killed their dearest nephews. Both two of them.” The young boss answered monotonously, unamused. “The elders know they well deserved it, give them time.”

His assistant sighed helplessly, he could not be sure if this would strengthen or weaken Lee Seunghoon’s position as the head leader of the family from now on.

And as if he can read the concerns in his assistant’s eyes, Seunghoon changed the subject, flickered through the files with sharp eyes, yet gave Seungyoon a reassuring smile. “You doubt me?”

Seungyoon sighed and returned that smile, “I do not.”

“Good, we’ve got other thing to worry about.” he announced, throwing Seungyoon a file while turning to his window for a cigarette, followed him strictly. “There have been reports of many rare dangerous substances being exchanged among unknown source. Not just drugs or narcotic, also included neurotransmitter, neuroleptic, stuffs and you know what, I’m sure that if we looked into this further we might find other mysterious deals including high-tech equipment.”

“They’re building a facility. Which group is it?”

“That would be what I need you to work on, _Mochi_ , though somehow I’m convinced that this is not just a group’s doings.” There was something about this case that reminded him of what happened four years ago, and if it were really what he had had in mind, then as a leader, he would need to get to the bottom of this. Seunghoon squinted his eyes and breathed out a soft puff of smoke, “Just find me a source, and I want to meet Zico tomorrow.”

The assistant nodded to the command and turned to take his leave. The room went silent again, just wind softly breezing through the window, weaving Seunghoon’s hair. He loosed his coat, and dropped it on the back of his chair, though however his shoulders sored, he did not take off the leather band holding his pistols wrapped tightly around his shoulders and his chest. Popped opened the first few buttons of his shirt, he leant a bit further out of the window, closing his eyes as the smoke breathed out into the atmosphere.

“It’s bad for you to smoke.”

The door opened and shut behind him with a soft clack, he barely acknowledge it if not thanks to that feather-light voice. It almost made him smile, and all what had been bugging him cast away from mind, and Seunghoon breathed out one last smoke before dropping his cigarette into the glass ashtray. The young assassin was standing in front of him with his back to the door, looking strikingly handsome in a striped black suit, with hair now dyed to black and shorter, front bangs brushed neatly to one side, exposing his forehead and those witty eyebrows, looking up at him with a grin as he took off his ear piece.

“And your arrival’s such a lovely surprise. How did you get in, love?” Oh for Jinwoo, he wouldn’t mind throwing a pet name.

“Can’t you tell by looking?” He chuckled, “I’ve been standing out that corridor for ages, your assistant took forever to leave.”

Seunghoon smiled in return, assessing upon the outfit Jinwoo was wearing, he was sure he could find one of his bodyguard knocked out naked hidden somewhere within the mansion. The assassin loosed his tie and unbutton his cuff-ring, tossed the jacket down on the floor and started undoing his button linings as well, whining how staff’s outfit was so stiff and uncomfortable. Lee just chuckled and took a few steps forward until his outstretched hand met Jinwoo’s face, caressing slow and drew him in, he had _longed_ for a kiss. Jinwoo followed, submissively opened his mouth, teeth tugging on Seunghoon’s lips, drew out a kiss ever so fervent, stirring him up with his tongue.

He missed this, they both did. There was no promises of another encounter when they parted that night, yet it would be lying to say he didn’t hope. Would be chaos in the Lee’s the next couple of days, and the last thing Seunghoon would have wanted was anything threatening Jinwoo’s safety. Oh his petit assassin would have been completely capable of protecting himself, of course, he had absolutely no doubt, but another thing he knew for sure was that the threat would come directly from his own family; and Seunghoon simply could not take that trade-off.

Jinwoo pulled back when he felt Seunghoon wasn’t completely with him, and so his lips diverted to Hoon’s cheeks, down his jawline, barely nipping, easing the tension stiffening these shoulders. He leant into the broad of the man’s chest, closing his eyes to the sounds of a calm beating heart.

“I’m here for a reason, Hoon, though I have been endearingly missing you.” Jinwoo purred softly, and it was enough for the boss of the Lee’s to wind his hands around his hips, while those naughty fingers started undoing the band of his gun-holders.

“Eavesdropping is a terrible habit, my angel.”

“Oh but you have been indulging me,” He looked up from the man’s chest with a naughty grin, hand reaching into the pocket of his jacket to draw out a single hearing device in the size of a fingertip, dangled it between his own fingers and finally smashed it, “It’s _dangerous_ , what you’re stepping in.”

Seunghoon released the assassin in his hand and retreated to his table again, sat back in the grand armchair, eyes up at Jinwoo, faked amuse. His angel combed a hand through his black hair and sat himself down at the edge of the table, eyeing the piles of documents before he picked up the latest report reading aloud, his voice monotonous and eyes emotionless. Calm he looked, but not calm he felt, and it half tempted him, half alarmed him, the fact that Jinwoo acknowledged, and might have been involved in such a case like this. “What do you know?”

“Nicer, Seunghoon, please.” With a glance and he put the paper down again, eyes looking away into the mist of the night, darkness blackened his beautiful eyes, “You’re no fool, you’re not getting anything from me. The less you know the more likely I can get you away from this.”

“Debatable.” He organized his papers again, folded and put them out of sight, “I have other ways, involving you is the least favourable one.” He reached for Jinwoo’s hand again and smoothed his thumb over the soft skin on top before entwining their fingers again, “Well, I’ll tell you what I know then, even though conversing should mean sharing. Facts added up that they are building a facility serving a twisted fantasy of some psychotic scientists, same case happened four years ago and clearly my previous leader had failed to end it infinitely in his time.”

“And, _you,_ would terminate it?”

Jinwoo snatched back his hand and stood up from his desk, stabled himself with a deep breath while the boss gazed at him sharply, his words equally as cold, “Ideally.”

The smile died away on Jinwoo’s face and dread rose in his eyes, and it shocked Seunghoon to his feet. Why did he appear so frightened, why? What was his connection with the incident happened four years ago, how had it affected him, what lied in Jinwoo’s past? The boss frowned when Jinwoo pushed him away when he got close, teeth gritting together and lips shut tight, as if he was considering whether or not to spill what he knew, but eventually turned his back. Seunghoon smoothed his hands along Jinwoo’s shoulders from behind and leant down, lips just nibbling on the outer shell of his ears when he pressed a gentle kiss, “I love your new haircut.”

 _Sneaky bastard_ , Jinwoo muttered to himself and squirmed slightly out of his embrace, but of course Lee let him go nowhere. His lips found the white of Jinwoo’s neck, fingers tracing up his arm, his touch slow and deliberate. He knew what game Seunghoon was playing, and it was hard not to follow, he admitted, when Seunghoon’s hands were done with the button linings and now roaming underneath his shirt and lips already kissing further down his clavicles. “Seunghoon…” He gasped, gripping on his wrists and turned around to face him, still restricted their distance to an arm length, eyes wary. Seunghoon eased him with a gentle kiss pressed against his lips and a warm embrace, like he had always done. “Seung-hoon…”

“Shh—“ He laced fingers through Jinwoo’s black strands behind his neck and pulled him in, pushing their exchanging further, pulling the shirt off his naked shoulders. It was the first time he had ever seen Jinwoo’s upper body totally naked, pale skin, delicate features of his collarbones, the slight indents marking his perfect abs. He traced his fingers along his jawline and kissed him slow, one hand circling the small of his waist while another pressing softly against his side, “In case you’re misunderstanding, I’m not prying anything from you.” Of course, that purpose must have been forsaken somewhere during the process this hand travelling down his ass.

Before he knew it, Seunghoon had already maneuvered them to his bedroom next door, where he was taken right at the entrance. The jacket was already shrugged off, left discarded on the floor, _so much for Armani_ , and Jinwoo tugged on his tie, pulling him down fervently into a bruising kiss. He could hear Seunghoon’s laugh echoing lowly in his throat as he bit down on his lower lip till he felt blood staining his taste, and Seunghoon pushed in further, tongue swirling together till he could feel his own blood. “A bit easier on me baby?” He jested, which Jinwoo replied with a snicker, eagerly ripped off his fine white shirt. His hand ran on the bear skin of Seunghoon’s torso, fingertips smearing upon his battle scars, hanging just a bit longer on the new one across his chest. He caused this, Jinwoo though, exhilarating.

“Tell me, what would you do that night if you were to catch me?”

A heavy breath he muffled between his teeth when Jinwoo palmed him outside his trousers. Ah, triggering his fantasy, wise move Kim Jinwoo, he always knew best of what would distract him most effectively. “If I were to catch you, love,” he started, unbuckled the latch on Jinwoo’s belt, and with a swift movement, tugged it out of its straps, “I would have taken you to my chamber, like this, had your arms tied together, had you sweet and suave under me.” He rolled the leather strap in his hands, eyes never leaving his Jinwoo’s, making sure to catch that rouge tinting his cheek and creeping up his ears as the image flashed his mind. The corner of his mouth curved up in a despicable grin as he leant in closer, gripping on his angel’s wrists, holding them together behind his back and slowly circling the belt over them, tightening the knot, “Like this.”

Jinwoo huffed, biting his lips as the slick leather closing around his wrist, binding the joints together, and when the latch clicked into place, his arms were bound and secured behind his back. Seunghoon hoisted him up against the door, burying his head in his neck, busying himself with marking the area with purplish red bruising kisses, stealing away his breaths with his lips. The room dulled around them, atmosphere heated up in their proximity, Seunghoon’s body warmth embraced him, engulfed him, so hot, burning, everywhere his lips left trails. Soon enough Jinwoo found himself being swooped up off the ground and carried to the bed. The young boss stripped him out of his pants, smoothing his fingers along the fragile of his inner thighs; _oh_ Jinwoo let out a breathless moan. How he wanted to return the favour, wanted to stir him up with his own palm wrapping around that cock, picking up some good strokes, enjoying his suppressing grunts; but no, not when his arms were all tied. He squirmed when Seunghoon devoured him with his lips, drowned him in the sweet pleasure with his touches, and burnt him with his fiery passion.

“Do these hurt you?” His lover bent down, lifting up his chin for a consuming kiss, still as gentle and lovable as ever when he touched his bound arms.

“No…” He breathed, arching his upper body to kiss him deeper, bucking his hips forward to meet Hoon’s aching hardness, “Not as much as not able to touch you.”

He laughed breathlessly, grazing his teeth on his earlobe, pulling the band on his brief. Jinwoo was hard and jolting in his hand, oh how sweet the sounds he purred when Seunghoon stroked him, rolling his thumb over the slippery slit. He watched as Jinwoo’s chest heaving erratically as his intakes grew sharper, heavier, moaning incoherently echoed through the room and amplified in his ears. He held Jinwoo closer, mouthed and rolled the rosy bud on his chest, and Jinwoo cried sweetly.

“You’re so gorgeous baby.”

There was not any inch on his body left untouched, unravished with kisses and bite marks, blooming on his flushed skin like flowers. Hoon kissed lower, his hands sliding down easily as sweats beading on the smooth flesh, till his mouth was nudging the hardness of Jinwoo’s cock. “Wait, wait wait…,” Jinwoo struggled with the leather strap and yelped, but that didn’t stop Seunghoon from taking him in his mouth, swallowed him whole to the base. “Ah.. oh fuck.. Hoon…” He cried out desperately, feeling unbearable heat surrounding his hardness, the way the inside of his mouth bobbing up and down his length. With his hands tied up the young assassin must get accustomed to helplessness, where all he could do was to stay and watch, relished the sting of Hoon’s nails scraping against where it was sensitive when his face buried below his abdomen, sending him to heaven with that skillful tongue, swirling around his oozing tip, licking up and down his shaft, letting go for a moment before he dived right back in, _fuck_.

“Shit, Hoon, experienced aren’t you..?!” He bit back his moans and tried to sound calm and cheeky, but when his lover looked up at him with swollen lips dripping with his own cum, cheeks squishing against his wet cock, and Jinwoo felt himself hard again.

“I can assure you, not that experienced,” He smirked, crawling up to his angel again for a kiss, smearing his own cum between their lips. Opened eyes, he kissed back, tongue pushing against teeth, he could taste himself salty and bitter in their exchange. Quickly enough the latch flicked opened, and Seunghoon felt himself being pulled down by the collar, facing a challenging streak gleaming in Jinwoo’s eyes.

“Have had your fun, darling?” Having his hands freed was a real blessing, because now he could return the favour, flipping their position, pinning his lover down and sat upon his stomach, reaching toward Hoon's own aching erection and wrapped it between his fingers. Straddling on Seunghoon, Jinwoo was done being docile, licking his lips and touched himself from behind.

“My turn.”

 

***

 

His eyes blinked opened when he felt his beloved leaving his embrace too long. It was only a few hours away to dawn, the night was still dark, the room left unlit, door leading to his study left opened. He stood up from his bed and walked across the room, following the trail of their discarding clothing, and he found his angel by his desk, sinking into the softness of the leather armchair. Wrapped around by the soft blanket, Jinwoo was reading, all the reports that he was sure to have put away now all scattered on the table, pilling around Jinwoo.

“You waste no time, do you?”

Jinwoo barely gave him a mere smile, not even a glance, “I don’t likely sleep after a good fuck, job requirements.”

“So it was good then,” Seunghoon chuckled, leaning against his desk facing his lover, taking the paper off his hand and Jinwoo paid his attention back to him instantly. _Ah_ those eyes were really something, the way he blinked at him, _so endearing_ , but he could not be distracted. “Stay out of this, Jinwoo, you knew how dangerous.”

Jinwoo curled up a little bit more, he looked like a white little bunny with his blanket covering him whole like this. The perplexed expression he was showing was somewhat new, somewhat unfamiliar to him, something he had never seen before. He had seen the man being so charming, so docile, incredibly sexy that could kill him, so _lethal_ , both literally and metaphorically, he guessed; but he had never seen him hesitant with worries, confused between his decisions. But then his assassin took in a deep breath, and Seunghoon suddenly felt contentment filling his heart; he was now _trusted_.

“I was there once, Hoon.” He began, resting his head in his arms, eyes closed, “Long before your previous could tear it down, I was in there, as an experiment subject.”

Seunghoon felt his blood froze in his veins as his hand balled into a fist. Jinwoo could see his anger boiling, and he smiled softly, holding Hoon’s hand, “It’s in the past, Hoon, I don’t mind it anymore. At least I’m still considered lucky, to have been able to escape. They wanted to form the mercenary crew for their own, so they ‘ _recruited’_ us.” Something flashed over Jinwoo’s eyes, almost nostalgic, a haunting past, “They couldn’t have caught me, nor could we bargain, so they threatened to pull my sister in instead. I had no choice.”

“What did they do to you?” Seunghoon gritted his teeth.

“To _us_ , Seunghoon.” Jinwoo corrected, “To be fair, they made us stronger, _special training_ , they’d like to call it. Changed our physical, enhanced the strengths in our muscles, flexibility, speed and durability. We fought each other and fought through the experiments to last, each day passed and we were getting stronger, we trained to be invincible. But they want more.”

Jinwoo’s eyes grew cold as his grip on his lover’s hand tightened, “They don’t want killers, they want lethal weapons. They wanted us to be a killing machine without hearts, strictly following orders, and all the best ones were moved to an excluded quarter for such experiment, pushed them into the depth of fear, made them lose their minds, cracked their wills, made them surrender and obey in their own subconscious.”

Seunghoon held the shaking hand between his own, couldn’t help his brows furrowed together, questions rushing in his mind, but he knew better not to voice them out loud. “I met Taehyun in there, and we helped each other escape, spent the next year running and hiding before your respectful boss took actions, and I did think it was all over, until I realize I must be an idiot for having such naïve thought.” He stood up from the armchair, the blanket falling from his shoulders as he leant in, his palm pressed upon Seunghoon’s heart, calmed by the sound of his steady heartbeat, “I will not involve myself again, Hoon, and… I don’t want you to, either.” Because this time, he feared that this young boss would be his weakness again.

Seunghoon stared him in the eyes and reach a hand to palm his pretty face. He seemed so fragile now, a little kitten whom always put up a good front, a stern exterior, but now showing his vulnerable side and Seunghoon was thankful for the insight. He held him tight, skin against skin, lips lovingly kissed the back of his neck.

“Okay.”

That was no promise, was merely a temporary agreement, to consult him, soothe his nerves and calm him down. Jinwoo felt himself being disappointed greatly, he wanted to push the young boss away, but his embrace was somewhat too warm and too secured to break out.

“I promise, to protect you always, I swear on my life, Jinwoo.”

The whisper crept into his heart as his lips pressed against his, chaste and sweet. He wondered if this was how Seunghoon always held his lover, always kissed his lover, but he enjoyed it, savoured every moment, as if it was their last. Who could have known, now that they were building their facilities again, they would need new subjects for those sick experiments, and he denied being hunted down again.

“Well, if they’re coming after the old subjects then I know another one in need of protection.” The assassin pulled back and pulled himself together, a witty and calculated smile presented on his lips, “He was the closest to what could be called _a successful attempt_ , last the longest during that final stage, they would want him back.”

“Give me a name, Jinwoo.”

“You know him.”

“Do I?”

“I was surprised to learn that too, Hoon,” He looked at the boss again, his gaze turned cold and serious. Lips parted, he emphasized every word, “Formally known by the name Dean, Kwon Hyuk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late. Hope you enjoy reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the idea. If you do, hit the kudos and stay tuned for more.  
> <3


End file.
